James S Potter and His First Year
by Theseus and Orion Stark
Summary: James Sirius Potter knows how great his parents and his family is. Now that he is at Hogwarts he plans to make a name for himself and not be just known as the son of Harry Potter. He will do what ever is in his power to make this name either as a pranker or an honor student. This is the story of James S. Potter.


**This idea has been in my head for a while. Updates for this story will be every other Monday at first and once I get ahead at a comfortable distance it will be every Monday. As I, Theseus, have a broken arm a lot of my writing is being done by my amazing boyfriend Orion. Once he started reading my ideas for this story he began to improve it. We now present to you the prologue to James S. Potter and His First Year (Working Title).**

**James is the oldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter. He knows about all the great things that his parents achieved in their youth. Now that he is off to Hogwarts he wants to make a name for himself, be it pranking or being a honor student. This is the first of seven books about James and his years at Hogwarts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing world nor the characters you will recognize. I only own the plot and some of the characters.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Harry, mate," a man with ginger hair said. "You do realize you don't have to be here right?"

"Yeah, but this is important," Harry replied. "We can finally capture the final Death Eaters all at once, Ron. I have to be here."

"Yeah, but Ginny could give birth at any minute and you know what she will be like if you miss the birth of your first born," Ron said.

"Don't worry. I won't miss it. I have Hermione with her and she has instructions to send me a patronus as soon as they take Ginny to St. Mungo's," Harry told his best friend.

"Mr. Potter sir," a man of about twenty said running towards them. "All we need is the order to move and we can take them."

"Give the order, Tim," Harry said firmly. "Now is time to watch, Ron."

Suddenly a bright light appeared next to them revealing an otter that said, "HARRY! ST. MUNGO'S NOW! GINNY IS IN LABOR AND DEMANDING YOU!" With that the otter disappeared.

"Well that is the signal," Harry said with a smile. "Finish things up here Ron and then meet us at the Hospital."

"Right," Ron nodded and Harry apparated from the spot.

~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~

Harry appeared right outside of St. Mungo's and walked in the doors. "Patients name?" a woman asked from behind a desk.

"Ginevra Potter," Harry replied. "She's giving birth to our first born child."

"Very well Mr. Potter," the woman said. "She's on the second floor. Please just follow Stewart."

Harry nodded towards the woman and followed the man named Stewart to the lift to take him up to see his wife. When Harry arrived on the second floor he looked down the hall and noticed a group of ginger haired people sitting outside of a room and walked towards them.

"Oh, Harry dear," the older woman said with tears running down her face. "Ginny needs you, go in."

Harry opened the door and was hugged by a woman with curly hair, "Hermione, you can go sit with the family now. Ron will be here soon."

"I am so happy for you two right now," Hermione said with tears in her eyes as she walked out to the waiting area.

"You must be the husband," a man said from the corner of the room. "My name is Healer Brooks. I'm from America and I will be helping with the birth of your child."

"Where's Healer Thomas?" Harry asked.

"She is on her way," Healer Brooks replied. "Now, Mrs. Potter is under a spell to keep the pain away so she is a little loopy. She's been asking for you since she got here."

The doctor then opened the curtain to reveal a red headed woman lying on the bed with her legs up in the air. "Hey, Gin," Harry greeted his wife by walking over and kissing her forehead.

"Hello, dear," Ginny greeted her husband. "I can't believe it is almost time-AHHHHH!"

"Another contraction," Healer Brooks said. "That's five minutes apart."

Healer Brooks then pulled out his wand and sent a patronus to someone. "Healer Thomas should be here very soon," Healer Brooks said as the door opened.

"Harry, Ginny, I can't believe it is time already," Healer Thomas greeted. "Jeremy could you go get a few nurses so we can begin, please?"

"Right away," Jeremy said running out of the room.

"Now Ginny, you are aware that even with the pain relieving spell on you that this is still going to hurt like hell, right?"

"Yes Padma," Ginny replied.

"Harry, if you would please sit next to your wife and hold her hand," Padma said point to a chair next to Ginny. "Once Healer Brooks and the nurses get here we will begin. Ah, they are here."

Walking into the room was Healer Brooks followed by two nurses, "Two will be enough right?"

"Yes," Padma said as everyone go into position. "Now Ginny please give us a push, and remember your breathing exercises."

~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~

"Congratulations," Padma said about an hour later. "It's a boy. What will his name be?"

"James Sirius Potter," Ginny replied with a smile towards her husband. Padma then wrote the name down on a piece of paper and handed it to Harry to sign.

"Once you both sign it I will take it out to your family and then start sending them in two at a time," Padma said. "And congratulations again you two."

Harry signed it and handed it to Ginny to also sign. Then he handed it back to Padma who took it out to the waiting area.

"Hermione, since you are the only one not showing that you are an emotional wreck here you go," Padma said handing Hermione the birth certificate.

"Go on read it," Molly said with tears running down her checks.

"On the day of Monday, the 21st of June 2004 the baby James Sirius Potter was born to Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Ginny Potter," Hermione said crying as well.

"Now, let's have the grandparents visit him first," Padma said smiling towards Molly and Arthur as they got up and headed into the room.

~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~

The morning of the 1st of July 2006 was a bit hectic with a two year old and a pregnant wife. As Harry was fixing breakfast for his wife, who was on bed rest, and his son he heard a blood curdling scream from the master bedroom. He ran up there and saw Ginny in tears.

"HARRY! ST. MUNGO'S NOW!" Ginny yelled at her husband. "Please grab my bags and please don't forget James."

Harry ran from the room and into James' room and picked him up then headed back into the master bedroom and grabbed the emergency bag then grabbed his wife and son and then the port key took them to St. Mungo's.

"Emergency, my wife is in labor," Harry told the receptionist very nervously.

"Alright we will take her up if you want to contact the rest of the family," the receptionist replied.

As a few nurses took Ginny up to the second floor, Harry took James outside and sent off patronuses to the entire Weasley family and soon they were all arriving including a very pregnant Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione, you didn't have to come," Harry greeted looking guilty.

"Nonsense this is my best friends' second child. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Hermione said. "Now, Ronald please help me up to the second floor so I can see Ginny before the close her off to only Harry."

"Here, Harry let me take James," Molly said grabbing the two year old out of his arms. "Now, get up there and help her."

Harry then ran full speed into the hospital and to the lifts.

~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~

Harry walked out of the Hospital room holding his newborn son Albus Severus Potter and saw James playing with Louis, Roxanne, and Lucy. "Let me introduce you all to Albus Severus Potter," Harry said and all the family crowded around him.

After a few minute Harry took Albus back into the room to spend a little bit of time with Ginny.

~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~

It had only been three days since Albus was born and Harry was awoken by a patronus saying that Hermione was in labor and that the baby would be born soon. Harry got up and Ginny started to stir, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Hermione is at the hospital," Harry replied.

"And you were planning on leaving me here?" Ginny asked angrily.

"No, I was just going to get James ready before waking you up," Harry replied sheepishly. "How about you get Albus ready and I'll go get James and then we can leave."

"Okay," Ginny agreed getting up and pulling on a pair of shorts. She grabbed Albus and got him changed and dressed and met her husband in their oldest child's room where Harry then grabbed Ginny's open hand and apparating the four of them to St. Mungo's.

"Took you long enough, mate," George said. "The rest of the family is already up in the waiting area. Follow me."

The Potters then followed George up to the second floor to welcome the newest addition to the Weasley family.

After waiting for nearly three hours Healer Thomas came out and presented the birth certificate. "On the day of Thursday, the 4th of July Rose Mary Weasley was born to Father Ronald Weasley and Mother Hermione Weasley."

Then Ron came out holding a little red haired girl in his arms, with tears running down his face.

~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~

On Friday the 15th of August 2008 Lily Luna Potter was born to Harry and Ginny. At that point they decided their family was complete and wouldn't have any more children. A week before Lily was born Hermione gave birth to Hugo Arthur Weasley. The next few months then slowed down and went by normally. Until the 21st of June 2009, James' fifth birthday when he displayed his first bit of magic, when he went to blow out his candles he made his whole cake explode leaving the whole room and family member covered in cake.

In September of 2009 the family saw Teddy Lupin go off to Hogwarts for his first year. Harry was nervous for his godson, but excited at the same time.

"I can't believe Teddy is on his way to Hogwarts," Harry said to his wife that night. "It feels like just yesterday he was excited for the birth of James."

"I know," Ginny said. "Just remember that when he enters his final year James will be entering his first."

"And that day Hogwarts will be gaining the troublesome foursome of James, Louis, Roxanne, and Lucy," Harry joked.

"That day will be on us before we even realize it," Ginny frowned.

"I know," Harry said hugging his wife.

* * *

**Here is the Prologue, now chapter one will be out in two weeks and will take place during the summer before James leaves for his first year and until he arrives at Hogwarts and is sorted. **

**We will see you in two weeks! - Theseus and Orion Stark**


End file.
